Eu Sempre Vou Te Defender
by LiaCollins
Summary: Cass espera por Dean em uma lanchonete quando é agredido verbalmente por um homem muito preconceituoso. Mal sabia esse homem o que ia acontecer a ele quando Dean soubesse o que ele tinha feito com seu anjinho...


**Título: **Eu Sempre Vou Te Defender

**Autor: **LiaCollins

**Disclaimer: **Bem, Supernatural, bem como seus personagens, infelizmente não pertencem a mim, mas ao Eric Kripke. Eu apenas me divirto escrevendo histórias com eles.

**Beta reader**: Sem beta, então os erros são meus, por isso relevem qualquer besteira q eu tiver escrito

**Categoria:** Romance, Dastiel

**Advertências:** Yaoi e Fluffy, ou seja conteúdo adulto e homossexual, se não gostar é só clicar em "fechar" ou mudar de fic.

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Capítulos:** Oneshot

**Completa: **[X] Yes [ ] No

**Resumo: **Cass espera por Dean em uma lanchonete quando é agredido verbalmente por um homem muito preconceituoso. Mal sabia esse homem o que ia acontecer a ele quando Dean soubesse o que ele tinha feito com seu anjinho...

* * *

><p><strong>Bem, acabei de fazer essa fic em um surtinho no meio da madrugada. Meio que fiquei imaginando o Dean defendendo o Cass de algum idiota preconceituoso e saiu isso. Está muito carregada de açúcar e extremamente fluffy. Espero que gostem.<strong>

* * *

><p>Castiel estava em uma lanchonete de alguma cidadezinha do interior dos EUA. Sentado em uma mesa ele parecia aguardar alguém pacientemente, então uma garçonece se aproximou dele:<p>

-Boa tarde. O que o senhor deseja?

-Boa tarde. Obrigado, mas agora eu não quero nada. Estou esperando meu namorado. Quando ele chegar faremos o pedido.

-Ok. Volto quando ele chegar então.

A garçonete retornou para o balcão e enquanto ela caminhava de volta para seu posto, um skinhead que estava a 2 mesas após a do anjo se aproximou dele e falou malicioso:

-Hum... Namorado? Então tem uma bichinha na MINHA cidade?

-Senhor, não precisa me ofender. Eu não lhe fiz nada. Só me deixe em paz, por favor. - respondeu o moreno de olhos azuis tentando evitar uma briga.

-"Senhor"? Nossa, o veadinho é educado! E o seu namoradinho é assim também?

Castiel cerrou os punhos lutando contra a vontade de arremessar o rude homem para fora da lanchonete. A muito custo ele repetia mentalmente para si mesmo que era um anjo e por isso não podia bater nas pessoas quando queria. Mas o skinhead continuava a agredí-lo se deliciando com sua expressão de raiva:

-Que foi, frutinha? Deixei você zangadinho?

-Senhor, eu já te pedi pra me deixar em paz. Por favor, volte para sua mesa. - respondeu o anjo tentando manter a calma.

-Eu não vou voltar para minha mesa até que você tenha ido embora dessa lanchonete e da minha cidade! Esse não é o lugar de gente da sua raça!

-Senhor, por favor, volte para sua mesa, ou serei forçada a pedir que se retire da lanchonete. - falou a garçonete que, vendo a confusão, voltou para a mesa de Castiel tentando impedir que a situação piorasse.

-O que? E você ainda defende essa bichinha? - respondeu o skinhead furioso.

-Eu só estou tentando evitar uma briga. Ou o senhor deixa esse rapaz em paz ou eu chamarei os seguranças. - respondeu a garconete com firmeza.

-Está bem! Eu vou! Mas isso não vai ficar assim!

O violento homem voltou para sua mesa ao mesmo tempo em que Dean entrava no local e se aproximava da mesa do anjo a tempo de ouvir a garconete se desculpar:

-Me desculpe, senhor. Coisas como essa não deviam acontecer, mas infelizmente não podemos controlar quem entra aqui. Acabaríamos abrindo falência.

-Tudo bem, vocês não têm culpa disso. - respondeu o moreno.

-Que coisas não deviam acontecer?- perguntou Dean confuso enquanto chegava perto da mesa.

-Deanno! Nem te vi chegar! Er... não foi nada. Uma coisa atoa. - respondeu o anjo nervoso.

-Não, senhor. Não foi uma coisa atoa. Foi um tremendo absurdo. O senhor não merecia ser tratado daquela forma. - respondeu a garçonete indignada.

-Cas, sem segredos, nem mentiras, lembra? Nós prometemos. - retrucou o loiro em um tom de voz doce.

-Deanno, esquece isso, por favor! - implorou Castiel com medo da reação do namorado.

-Não, Cas, eu não vou esquecer! Se alguém aqui te maltratou eu tenho o direito de saber! - exclamou Dean já ficando nervoso.

-Ele foi agredido sim, por aquele skinhead que está naquela mesa ali. - falou a garçonete apontando para a mesa do homem que brigou com o anjo.

-O QUE? - perguntou o caçador furioso. - Me conta essa história direito!

-Está bem. - concordou a garçonete.

A moça descreveu detalhadamente a cena que presenciou entre o moreno e o skinhead. Mal ela acabou de falar e o loiro saiu correndo em direção à mesa do homem que ousou agredir seu anjo. Antes mesmo de chegar perto do cara, ele já foi berrando:

-EI, VOCÊ!

O homem virou seu rosto na direção da voz que o gritava e tudo que conseguiu ver foi uma mão fechada se chocando contra seu rosto. O impacto o fez cair da cadeira, levando a toalha de mesa e tudo que estava em cima dela consigo. Assustado, ele olhou para seu agressor com macarrão e molho de tomate escorrendo pelo seu rosto e um pedaço de bife enganchado em seu moicano. O cara à sua frente estava furioso e com os olhos verdes esbravejando ódio falou:

-QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PRA OFENDER MEU NAMORADO, SEU IMBECIL?

-Ah, então você é o namoradinho da bichinha? - disse o skinhead maliciosamente se levantando, se limpando e já refeito do susto.

-NÓS SOMOS GAYS SIM, MAS ISSO NÃO LHE DÁ O DIREITO DE NOS OFENDER, SEU BABACA! - exclamou o caçador cada vez mais furioso.

-Ué, se você é o namodado do frutinha, então ambos são veadinhos! - falou o outro homem com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Ele nem teve tempo de parar de sorrir, pois Dean desferiu outro soco em seu rosto, dessa vez partindo seus lábios e fazendo ele cair deitado sobre a mesa. Muito nervoso, o loiro vociferou:

-OFENDA MEU NAMORADO DE NOVO E EU TE FAÇO PERDER TODOS OS DENTES, OUVIU, SEU IDIOTA?

-Deanno, por favor, se acalme. Esquece esse homem e vamos almoçar. Ele é só uma alma atormentada. - falou Castiel em um tom de voz ameno com uma mão sobre o ombro do namorado tentando acalmá-lo.

-Mas isso não dá a ele o direito de te agredir, Cas! - exclamou o loiro ainda zangado.

-Eu sei, amor. Mas vamos voltar pra nossa mesa, tá? Por favor. - pediu o anjo com um olhar tão doce que o Winchester não resistiu.

-Touché. Você me venceu. - respondeu o loiro com um doce sorriso nos lábios.

Os dois voltaram para sua mesa e fizeram seu pedido. Minutos depois o skinhead foi embora morto de vergonha, pois todos na lanchonete o olhavam tentando suforcar uma risada, menos Castiel e Dean que estavam mais preocupados em olharem um para o outro. Anjo e caçador estavam sentados um na frente do outro e entralaçavam seus dedos enquando Dean comia com a mão livre. Perdido na imensidão azul dos olhos do moreno, o loiro perguntou:

-Cas, você podia ter destroçado aquele imbecil. Porque não o fez?

-Você sabe, Deanno. Eu sou um anjo. - respondeu Castiel, sendo interrompido pelo loiro.

-Sei sei, por isso não pode sair por aí batendo em todo mundo. Só que ele mereceu. - concluiu Dean.

-Eu sei, mas se fizer isso com um acabarei fazendo com todos e aí as coisas podem ficar feias.

-Entendi. - respondeu o caçador sorrindo.

Horas mais tarde eles estavam no quarto de motel onde Dean estava hospedado. Sam ficara no quarto ao lado. Eles começaram a pedir 2 quartos desde que o Winchester mais velho e o anjo assumiram seu relacionamento. Enquanto o filho mais novo de John dormia profundamente em sua suíte, o mais velho estava deitado em sua cama com seu namorado nos braços. Eles tinham acabado de ter a melhor transa de suas vidas. Intensa, forte, deliciosa, apaixonada, como nunca fora antes.

Naquele momento, o moreno e o loiro estavam apenas namorando. Castiel acariciava o o peito de Dean, que alisava os cabeços macios do anjos, enquanto emaranhava seus dedos neles. Em seguida eles se beijaram e trocaram um breve "beijo de esquimó", ou seja, um acariciou o nariz do outro com o seu próprio. Então voltaram aos carinhos iniciais. Foi o moreno que interrompeu o silêncio falando em meio a um sorriso:

-Obrigado, por me defender mais cedo na lanchonete, Deanno.

Ao que o loiro respondeu sorrindo:

-Não precisa agradecer, meu anjinho. Eu sempre vou te defender.

**FIM**

* * *

><p>Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos a obra! Rsss!<p> 


End file.
